


Promises or Lies

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is loosely based on the song "In His Eyes" from Jekyll and Hyde.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 5





	Promises or Lies

*Natasha was always really good at reading people. She could tell a lot from looking into somebody's eyes. When it came to her new teammate, Bruce, his eyes told her everything. His eyes were the first thing to change when he Hulked out. His eyes darted towards the floor when he was feeling nervous or guilty. They almost never held their gaze with anyone for long. Natasha began to learn their every look. She knew what he was thinking at all times. Most importantly, she learned how to tell when he was lying. On this particular Thursday, he was lying about his plans. It was time for the Avengers to have their weekly movie night. *

Steve: I completely forgot it was movie night! I promised Fury I'd help him with something. You guys watch it without me.  
Tony: Same here. I made plans with Pepper.   
Clint: I was just assigned a last-minute mission.  
Thor: I am needed at a feast on Asgard.   
Natasha: Well, Bruce, looks like it's just you and me. What movie do you want to watch?

*Bruce turned bright red as Natasha fixed her gaze on him. *

Bruce: I- uh- well, I just remembered I need to work on a-a thing. A thing in the lab. So, looks like you can watch whatever you want. 

*Natasha knew this wasn't true. She could see in his eyes that he wanted nothing more than to spend the evening watching a movie alone with her. She tried to ignore the blatant falsehoods he was throwing at her and went to her room to read a book. The truth would come out soon enough, she knew that much. The next day, he lied again. They were sitting close on the couch, and he had his arms around her. She had never felt more calm and content than she felt in that moment, being held so close to his heart. Even though he could Hulk out at a moment's notice, he made her feel safe and normal. She wasn't a spy. The Red Room wasn't haunting her. She was just a normal woman sitting with her normal friends. Bruce pushed her away.*

Bruce: Maybe it would be better if you didn't sit so close. I would feel more comfortable if you stayed at a safe distance. 

*More lies. They'd become more frequent recently. Natasha could see an amount of love for her in his eyes that he just couldn't conceal. He wanted her close. That night, Natasha had a nightmare about the Red Room. She felt as though she was back in Russia. She needed some confirmation that she was in New York. She raced to the nearest occupied bedroom.*

Bruce: Natasha? What are you doing? It's two in the morning.   
Natasha: I was back in the Red Room. I needed to see you or somebody so that I could be sure they weren't going to drag me back to where I came from. 

*Bruce pulled her into a hug.*

Bruce: It's okay, they can't get to you here. I promise.

*As she felt him breathe against her, she didn't need to look into his eyes to know he truly believed what he was telling her.*

Natasha: Can I stay in here tonight? Just so I don't have to be alone?  
Bruce: Of course you can. 

*She climbed into his bed and cuddled against him. He pulled her even closer and after about ten minutes, they fell asleep. As she was drifting off, she silently hoped that every moment after would be as true as that one. *


End file.
